A Rough Life To Live
by Animechan123
Summary: Almost a year since the Gundam's appeared and the was still isn't over. The Pilots next mission has brought them to L2, Duo's home. Where secrets of the pilots old life are show to them and a new type of mission is formed. HeeroxDuo TrowaxQuatre
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**A Rough Life To Live!**_

* * *

"_Run Quatre!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. All my life I had been used to this time of life. Running away, when all I wanted to do was stand up and fight! This boy, Quatre, I'm running with. I've known him long. But he's my brothers friend and I have to protect him. I have to keep running. All that could be heard was the yelling behind us, so loud it was frightening; footsteps on the metal ground, making a horrible noise as we run; our hearts, racing at the speed of light; and our breath, so deep we could have drowned in it._

_I stretched out my hand and grabbed Quatre's. I wasn't gonna let them have him or me. As his soft hand held on to my gloved one, I knew it was time for me to help him along. Pull him with all my strength, giving him a little more support. That's all I need to do. I never thought I'd be here. Racing for my life, to save a boy I hardly know. When did this all start? Even now I can't remember! How did they rope me into this?! You've had that effect on many, my friend. But I never thought you would use it on me! I'm in your fight now. But will I be a lucky one? Or will I be the next victim of the Maxwell Demon!!!_

* * *

Duo Maxwell became the Gundam Pilot 02 almost a year ago. The war still hasn't ended, but it has led him and the other Gundam Pilots back to his home on L2. With Duo knowing L2 and all the bases on there, it would be simple to find them and get the job done. But they can't do it alone! Duo never lied to anyone, but he could, like hell, manipulate the truth. "_I may run, I may hide, I may do everything but never lie!_" Duo asks an old friend of his to help them out, but getting that friend involved reveals more secrets about the Deathscythe Pilot than they had realised.

* * *

Heero x Duo

Trowa x Quatre


	2. So what's my big bro up to these days

_**A Rough Life To Live**_

_**So what's my big bro up to these days**_

**Warning: Language not suitable for people who don't like swaring.**

_

* * *

_

"L2. The roughest of all the colonies. No place for rich and powerful people. This colony holds many top criminals. The Underground colony it's some times know as." Quatre read the info of the colony that was held together with their mission. All the pilots were hidden in a dark alleyway. Duo and Heero looking around the corners crouched down low. Trowa was standing behind Duo waiting for the signal to go. Wufei stood next to Trowa with his arms folded over his chest and eyes closed. Quatre had been asked to read out the info they had on L2 from their mentors.

Quatre looked up from the paper to see only Trowa was looking at him. "That's all it says about the colony." Quatre and Trowa's eyes locked for a brief time. Only to be broken by Duo saying.

"Well they got all of it right!" Quiet! Did he just say that quietly. Duo Maxwell?! The loudest out of all the pilots. That was something to mark down.

"They seem to have put the place into lock down!" Heero muttered.

Trowa spoke. "So they know we're here?!" None of them were sure if it was a question or a statement. Heero and Duo nodded to each other before getting up and turning to the others. Wufei opened his eyes as he sensed that his comrades were about to plan their next move.

"Right now we need to get out of this area." Heero stated. He folded his arms and stood up tall. Being the leader of the team there wasn't much else he could do but act confident and be determined. "Duo any suggestions?" All the pilots turned to their braided comrade for the answer. He smirked.

"Yeah!" He said. "There's a place not to far from here. We could stay there till it's time to move out." His smirk faded. "But it's a friend of mine' place. She'll let us rest there till we can get away from these guys." He said referring to Oz troops which were after them.

"We shouldn't get anyone else involved." Said Quatre not sure about Duo's friend. It wasn't that Quatre didn't trust Duo, it was just Duo hadn't been on this colony in over a year and anything could have happened since he left.

"Can we even trust this friend?" Asked Trowa turning his head to Duo also unsure but not showing it in his face, nor his voice. Duo just nodded at first and his smirked returned.

"Yeah we can. The two of us go way back!" His grin and confidence gave Quatre his trust to Duo. Quatre nodded at Duo and so did the others.

* * *

"How far away is it?" Asked Wufei finally pitching into the conversation. Duo looked upwards in thought.

"I'd say about five minutes that way." Duo pointed to his right, indicating they had to go to the west side of the colony.

"Then lead the way." Said Heero, confident in Duo's decisions. Duo nodded and turned to look out of the alley way. No suits. Cost clear. He decided to run all the way there. Duo was followed closely by Heero, then Quatre. Quatre was followed closely by Trowa and then Wufei was bringing up the rear. Duo stopped after two minutes to see everyone was following him. Once everyone was close to each other he continued running. It wasn't long Duo ducked down into another alley. All hid in the shadows as they all caught their breath. Once they regained their breath and their hearts stopped racing they all turned to Duo smirking.

"Now where?" Asked Trowa.

Duo crossed his arms. "See that building over there?" Duo nudged his head in the direction of where the walls met to create the corner. Quatre and Wufei looked first to see a small building of flats. It was only two stories high and about four rooms in length. The building was a greyish white, a few scratches and broken windows. Compared to all of the buildings around the area it was the closest they were getting to civilisation. Both turned back and nodded to the other pilot.

His smirk grew. "Thanks the place." He said. He lowered his arms. "Ready?" He asked, everyone nodded and they started to run over to the building. When they were almost there, the sound of engines was heard. Their hearts began to run faster as the noise became louder and louder. There was a little shelter at the front of the building door.

They all hid in the shadows as the Leo suits past by searching for the Gundam Pilots, that where hiding on the colony. All five boys kept quiet and held their breath. There wasn't much room in the darkness, so the boys had to stay close. Trowa was right in the corner next to Heero. Wufei was on the end, so he could watch the Leo's movements. Quatre was pressed up against Trowa and Duo was against Heero. Trowa and Heero placed an arm around the younger boys waist, so they were pressed against them closer. None of them really cared at the moment. Sweat fell from their brows as the Leo's walked past shaking the ground beneath them. Quatre gave a small gasp as he almost lost his balance. Lucky Trowa was holding him. Duo held Quatre's wrist making Quatre look at him. They didn't have to say anything. Quatre nodded to him and gave a small smile, telling Duo he was alright. Wufei watched as the Leo's walked away. The noise from them faded and the ground stopped shaking. Once there was no sound from them Wufei turned back to the others and nodded. Duo and Quatre both sighed with relief. Heero and Trowa released the younger boys from their tight, protective grasp. Duo walked over to the door and knocked on it a few times. He stood back and waited for his friend to open the door. All the other pilots were expecting a large man, probably with battle scars, balding and stinky. There was a rattling of locks and the door opened slowly. 01,03,04 and 05 held their breath silently as the door swung open to reveal... A girl!?!?

The pilots mouths dropped as they saw a young girl standing in the door way. She was only a little shorter than Duo. Short brown hair to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, fair skin. She was very very slim; if she had probably gone a day with out food she would have been skin and bones. She wore black sneekers covered by, tight jeans that stuck to her like an extra layer of skin. Her upper body was covered only by a short sleeve, tight fitting black t-shirt that barely covered her stomach. Her arm were covered in small scratches that seemed to have been there for a very long while. One her right hand was a black leather glove with the finger tips of the glove cut off; on the back of the glove was an arch shape cut out showing the back of her hand. At the bottom just above the wrist was a small strap that tied the sides of the glove together; the strap was covered by small metal squares that seemed to have to meaning in the style.

The girl looked at the boys and she blinked a few times. Then her attention was brought on to Duo who stood a few feet away from her.

"It can't be..." She whispered so quietly, the boys weren't sure if she even said it. She stepped out of the door way and forward a bit to Duo.

"D-Duo....?" She was almost not convinced he was there. As if it was his ghost coming to haunt her. Duo smiled at the girls unreadable expression.

"Hey babe. Long time no see!" He said rather loudly. The girl blinked a few times. The other pilots didn't even notice what happened next. The girl had latched on to Duo's neck calling out his name. Both were laughing as Duo wrapped his arms around her small waist. They both let go of each other barely, as they started a conversation.

"Wha' are ya doin' 'ere? I thought you where dead!"

"It takes more than that to kill me, babe!"

"How many times have I told ya not to call me tha'! It's gotten us in to enough trouble over the years!"

"Wasn't my fault!"

"You would rip the heads off of anyone who came near me!"

"Forgive me of being protective of my best friend!" She gave a small giggle, then her attention was brought back to the four boys standing behind Duo. She looked at them confused and then she smiled sweetly at them. She folded her arms so they rested just under her breasts; she gave a small smirk.

"Still ringing people to do your work for you?" She asked. Her accent was unreadable. Unknown to any of the boys. There was a hint of so many places in that accent that made it almost impossible to tell where she had come from. The other pilots could see that in her eyes there was something about her that made her different from other girls. But none of them could tell what it was. Duo looked over his shoulder slightly and then back at her.

"These are my mates, Emy. Don't make them seem that low." Both had started using their own little language. She gave a huff and leaned on the door frame.

"Still callin' me tha'?" She asked. "Wha' ya wan', Maxwell?" The boys heads were spinning. How had they not expected to see it was a girl?

* * *

"_But it's a friend of mine' place. She'll let us rest there till we can get away from these guys." He said referring to Oz troops which were after them._

* * *

Duo smirked at the girl. "What makes you think I want anything from you?" He asked crossing his arms. "For all you know I could be here for a visit!" She huffed again and her smirk grew.

"That's bull and you know i'!" He laughed. "You come 'ere after almost a year and a 'alf away from me, just to visi'. 'nd on top of that bring four cute boys with ya!" She smirked again. All four boys blushed slightly at the comment. "Highly doubt i' Duo!" Duo placed his hands on his waist and made a fake shocked face.

"I'm hurt Emy!" He said. "Is that how you treat your friends, I'd hate to be your enemy!" He smirked at her. Her smirk was replaced with a small calm and caring smile.

"If ya wan' a place ta stay c'mon in!" She said and kicked the door wide open and walked in. The pilots walked in after her closing the door as well. There wasn't much to the place. There were many doors open leading to different apartments. She turned and leaned again a wall. The boys just looked at her.

"So what's my big bro up to these days?" She asked smirking again. All of the Gundam Pilots where caught of guard by that statement.

"BROTHER!!!" They all yelled, most out of character. She looked over to them confused. Duo had covered his ears because of the shear level of noise that was coming from his fellow pilots. Duo uncovered his ears and looked at them.

"You never told us you had a sister!" Exclaimed Quatre, still in shock. Heero and Trowa had recovered. But Wufei and Quatre were still trying to get over it.

"You left her on her own for the last year and a half!" Said Wufei. "She's can't be older than 13." Heero noticed her confused look turn into a frown at Wufei's comment. Trowa and Heero both crossed their arms watching the girls actions to each statement the boys gave Duo.

"I'm 15 ya know!" She said still frowning. But Quatre and Wufei didn't seem to notice.

"After what you told us. You'd leave your little sister in a place like this?" Her frown lightened.

"You can't expect us to believe that you left her to fend for herself, Maxwell!" She then smiled.

"I thought you said you never lied!" She seemed to be entertained by this outburst. She then started to laugh at the boys. Quatre and Wufei stopped lecturing Duo and turned their attention the laughing girl. Trowa and Heero then realised that they had all missed something. When she calmed down a little she looked at Duo's back that was still facing her.

"He didn' lie!" She laughed. "Still git's people. Don' i' Duo?" She asked still laughing. Quatre and Wufei where still confused. She calmed down.

"He's not my real bro!" She explained. "But he act's like one. Ta me anyway." She walked over to Duo and patted him on the back. "So many people use ta lecture 'im cause of da way we lived." Heero looked at Duo and could see he was a little annoyed by the trick she had played. "Ain' that right Duo?"

"Yeah. I've known her so long she practically is my sister!" Said Duo turning to the younger girl. Quatre and Wufei felt a bit guilty about what they said now. She smiled at the two boys.

"Don' worry." She said and smiled. She turned and started to walk into another room. "C'mon. You guys must be tired, git in 'ere 'nd rest. I'll git ya summin' to drink." She then walked into the other room.

"What did I say?" Asked Duo shrugging. "She's a hand full."

_

* * *

_

Okay well there's the end of this chapter. Soz it was kinda bad. Tired to make it as best as I could. Plz comment.


	3. The Demon And The Silent Death Angel

_**A Rough Life To Live**_

_**The Demon and The Silent Death Angel**_

**WARNING: Alcohol, Swearing and Poverty involved.

* * *

**

"C'mon. You guys must be tired, git in 'ere 'nd rest. I'll git ya summin' to drink." She then walked into the other room.

"What did I say?" Asked Duo shrugging. "She's a hand full." Duo went to walk after her but was pulled back and almost lost his balance by someone grabbing his caller. Once Duo regained his balance we turned to the other Gundam Pilots who seemed to have a mixture of feelings; anger, confusion, uneasiness, guilt(Quatre and Wufei) and curiosity. Duo looked at them all taking in all the emotions. Heero was the first one to start the conversation.

"When you said '_a friend can help us'_ we didn't expect you to mean a girl!" Said Heero unfolding his arms. Most of the others nodded.

Duo shrugged. "But didn't I say it was a _SHE_ all along?" He asked not expecting an answer from any of them. He had said a few times it was girl, so why had they all expected a guy to be Duo's friend. True not many girls lived in this part of L2, apart from Emy the only girls/women who lived around here were either prostitutes, whores or just drunk 24/7.

"I know this may sound sexist," Wufei started, "but how can she help us? She's just a girl." Heero nodded in agreement with Wufei. Quatre just stood quietly examining his surroundings and Trowa. Well... Trowa was just being Trowa.

"Can we please discus this later?" Asked Duo clapping his hands together begging, as if he was praying. All the other pilots looked at each other in agreement and then turned back to Duo.

"Alright." Said Heero. "We'll talk about this later." Duo sighed a little and lowered his arms before turning and walking into the other room with the others hot on his heal. They walked into the room and looked at the room.

It was a cream room with a small wooden table in the middle of the room that could hold about eight people on it, unfortunately there was only six chairs there. Lucky there were only six of them there. There was a small window to the right of the table with a blood red curtain hung across it, to stop people from seeing in. The colour really classed with the cream coloured walls. On the table was a small vase with a small daisy in it. Next to the small flower was a black laptop. All the boys could tell it was an Extensa 5220. None of them even realised that was still around these days, it was a very old laptop. There was a lead hanging from it falling to the floor and running to the opposite wall were there was a plug. Directly opposite the boys was an archway in what lead to a black and white tiled floored room. Most of them guessed it was the kitchen. There where also a few more doors on the wall to their left that led to a different part of the building. They all sat down around the table Duo and Heero on the end next to the window. Quatre and Trowa on the side of the door they had just come through. And Wufei sat with his back to the kitchen, opposite Trowa.

Emy walked back into the room with five beers in her hands. She gave one to each one of the boys. Now she was standing behind Trowa and Quatre. Duo took his and had a big mouth full of it. Heero took a swig of his before placing his back down on the table and folding his arms. Trowa just left his on the table, not needing it right now. Wufei took a small swig of his drink and lowered it, keeping his attention discreetly on Emy. Quatre never was one for alcohol. He took a hold of the of the bottle and brought it to his lips. As the liquid poor out of the bottle and in to Quatre's mouth and down his throat, he cringed at the bubbly liquid in disgust. He placed the drink down quickly trying to get his attention off the taste that still lingered in his mouth. Two hands rested on Quatre's shoulders as a female giggle was heard. Quatre turned his head to see Emy smiling at him sweetly.

"Not one for alcohol are ya?" She asked him sweetly. She patted him on the back before speaking again. "Want a cup of tea or coffee?" She asked. Quatre looked up at her, trying to read her. She was kind, caring but there was something about her that gave her an almost bad girl type attitude. Whether it was her accent or just he use of bad language, he couldn't tell. He nodded at her.

"Thanks." He said smiling at her.

"Why have you got alcohol anyway Emy?" Asked Duo curiously. He knew that she didn't drink. She turned to Duo.

"Solo came over the other day." She said. "The dumb bastard. Still can't fight ta save 'is life." She released Quatre and walked back into the kitchen. Duo looked at her laptop and then turned his head to the kitchen.

"Yo Emy." He called. "Can we use your laptop?"

"Sure thin'!" She called back. Duo turned the laptop around to face him. He flipped the screen up and turned the laptop on. It took a few minutes to start. As soon as it came up Duo started to type and a few pages kept popping up and down. Heero leaned into Duo and watched him type everything in. Heero noticed that Emy's background on the laptop wasn't a picture but certain words. _The Demon and The Silent Death Angel._

After a while Duo popped up a page with a map of L2. There where five red dots on certain parts of the map. Duo turned the laptop around to face the others. Everyone's attention was turned to the screen.

"See the five dots?" He asked. "That's the five bases we have to attack." All the boys nodded. Emy then walked back into the room with two mugs with steam coming out of them. Duo turned the laptop around and closed all the pages on their mission. She handed a mug to Quatre who nodded in thank you and then she went and sat in the empty seat between Duo and Wufei. Heero frowned at her for a while. Emy noticed Heero's frown while the others made idle chit-chat. Everything soon quieted down. Heero caught Emy's attention again.

"Why does your lap top have the words _The Demon and The Silent Death Angel_!?" He asked folding his arms and resting them on the edge of the table. Everyone's attention was turned to her. All of them had heard about them.

The Demon and The Silent Death Angel, where rebels that lived on L2. Many people knew about them. Even people on earth did. The Demon was ment to be a guy that got all of his companions killed. He had a luck that was only his, he had supposedly cheated death many times. The Silent Death Angel was ment to be a young girl. The name was given to her because of three features that she showed no matter where she went. Silent, because no one had ever heard her coming. She was so quiet that not even the animals could have heard her. Death, because like Demon, she had a luck that was only hers and the reason only she worked with Demon and no one else. Angel... Well, she had a soft spot for children. Many orphans lived in L2, and she'd protect any orphan that needed it. They were partners in crime, sometimes known as The Devil's Twins. No one knew who they were, and no one really wanted to know them... Well apart from Oz and the police.

Emy just smiled and shrugged. "Wha' can I say?" She said and took a sip of her tea. She looked Heero in the eye. "'M a fan!" No one had ever looked Heero in the eye, apart from the other pilot, and not tremble or shudder. He glared at her harder, trying to get her to back down, but she wasn't.

Quatre looked back and forth from Heero and Emy, confused. Not by their small contest on who could back down last, but by their discussion. Quatre had heard about the Demon and Silent Death Angel, but didn't know much about them. Quatre leaned in to Trowa.

"What's so important about these two that has gotten those to in..." Quatre didn't know what to call the battle between Emy and Heero. Neither were backing down. "...Predicament?" Trowa leaned in to Quatre and said quietly.

"The Demon and Angel have been known to L2 for about seven years." He paused and watched as Duo sat between Heero and Emy looking very awkward.

"The two have been rebels for a long time. They use to fight soldiers all the time, steel and sneak around to try and help in the war." He paused. "Almost two years ago they dissapeared, without a trace." Wufei turned to them as they moved apart a little.

"Many people believe their dead." Wufei explained. "Some say they left the colony, and some people say-"

"Some people think their undercover and infiltrate bases and send information to the Gundams." Duo said before taking a swig of his drink. Emy's gaze broke away from Heero's as Duo said Gundams. She looked at Duo innocently and watched what he did. Heero stopped glaring at her and his attention turned to Duo as well.

"Didn't ya help wit' a Gundam?" She asked so innocently she made Quatre look evil. Quatre's eyes widened and he held his breath. Wufei looked at his in confusion. _How could she have known that? _He thought. Trowa was shocked but kept his mask up as to not show his emotions. Heero just looked at her trying to read the girl like Quatre had done earlier, but only came to the same result.

"Yeah. I did!" he said and leaned back on the chair. Her innocent look dissapeared and she smiled at him. She leaned over the table towards him.

"Dat's awesome Duo!" She exclaimed. Her smiled widened. "The Gundams are so awesome!" All the pilots felt happy. At least they had one less enemy than they thought. Her smile and cheery personality made them all feel better about themselves and their doubts about her started to fade.

"The way they jus' came from no where 'nd started ta stand up for wha' they believe in." She explained punching fists in the air. If the pilots hadn't already been told, they would have mistaken her for Duo's sister. "Their like my Heroes. The way their not afraid of anythin'. 'Nd the way their so brave." She paused. She placed one elbow on the table and rested her head in that hand. "I'd give anythin' ta meet jus' one of 'em." The boys looked at each other and gave small smiles that only lasted a few seconds.

"Yeah, we've all met them actually." Said Duo leaning back so only the back two legs of the chair was on the floor. All the boys glared at Duo, but hid the glares as Emy looked around at them.

"Really ya all met 'em?" She asked. "Lucky bugger's." She crossed her arms and leaned on the end of the table. She gave a fake pout, that Quatre thought was really cute.

"So your a fan of rebels?" Asked Trowa before taking a swig of his drink. She turned to him and gave a sweet smile than made her look innocent again.

"Hell yeah I am." She almost yelled. "At leas' those people can stand up for wha' they believe in." Duo looked over at the clock on the wall. It was almost one in the morning.

"Maybe we should get some sleep and catch up in the morning." Said Duo placing his chair back on two legs. He took a last swig of his beer as everyone agreed with him. Emy smiled caring at the Deathscythe pilot.

"C'mon then." She said and stood up. "I'll show ya where ya can sleep tanight."

* * *

It ended up with Duo in his old room from last time he was here. Trowa and Quatre shared a room on the other side of the building to Duo. Heero was in a room next to Duo. Across the stair case from Duo was Emy. And Wufei was two room away from Emy.

* * *

Trowa and Quatre sat on a bed each talking to each other.

"Trowa, do you think we can trust her?" Asked Quatre. It wasn't that he didn't trust Emy, it was just he was trying to strike up a conversation with Trowa. Trowa just looked at the younger boy.

"I guess we can trust her." He paused. "Duo seems to." Quatre sighed. He gave up trying to get a conversation out of Trowa and leaned back on the bed. Surprisingly the mattress was comfy. Quatre had expected it to be hard, lumpy and full of insects. Quatre placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes to start a few hours of sleep. _I wish you would talk to me,_ Quatre thought before drifting into sleep.

Trowa watched as the youngest pilot fell asleep. Trowa lied down on his bed, using his arms as an extra pillow. Trowa turned back to see Quatre's eyes closed and asleep. Trowa thought Quatre looked more innocent than usual when he slept. He gave a very small smile to the small pilot, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

_

* * *

_

Okay the chapters over. I know it was a bit to talkative, but I had to get quite a bit of information to you for other chapters. And if any of you are wondering yes, The Demon and The Silent Death Angel do have a part to play later on in the stories.

_Next chapter Emy's relationship with some of the Pilots are going to grow. If any of you can't quite picture what Emy looks like, I drew a picture of her and put it on Here's the link:_

_.com/art/The-Demon-Silent-Death-Angel-130078924_

* * *


	4. The Tears Of The Past

_**A Rough Life To Live**_

_**The tears of the past**_

* * *

**WARNING: SWEARING, POVERTY,**

**Sorry to everyone who tried to see the picture if. You want I can send you the link.**

* * *

Quatre's eyes fluttered open as the sound of movement out side his door became louder. Quatre sat up and stretched silently. He turned to see Trowa still asleep on the bed opposite him. He smiled sweetly at the taller pilot. Quatre had had feelings for Trowa for a very long time now, but he wasn't sure if Trowa felt the same way. Quatre stood up from the bed, the bed made a small squeaking noise. Quatre closed his eyes, hopefully he didn't wake his comrade. He opened his eyes. Trowa was still asleep. Quatre sighed and walked over to the door, carefully. He opened the door just enough so that he could get past and then shut it behind him gently. Quatre looked down the small corridor and saw nothing but the stair case. Quatre walked over to the stair case and silently descended it. Once Quatre had left the stair case he walked through a small living room and in to the dinning room they had talked in last night. He stopped just in front of the door way he had come through. He had stopped because he could hear singing. It was a calm and gentle voice, but it was sort of sad yet happy.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes! Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan. Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes, how can you measure the life of a woman or man?_" It was a female voice. Quatre had heard this song before, but he couldn't remember where. He walked closer to the kitchen.  
"_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or the way that she died._" Quatre stopped in the door way and saw Emy in the kitchen. Of course it was going to be her. She was the only flaming female in the house. She stood with her back to him, her hips swaying from side to side as she sung.  
"_It's time now to sing out, thou the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love! Measure in love. Seasons of love! Seasons of love._" Quatre's heart fell as she finished her song. Even thou it was a song that could be taken in different ways, Quatre thought she had sung it a happy way but her voice was sad. It was kind of hard to explain how he felt about the way she sung. His heart was starting to hurt, his space heart. Quatre gasped and doubled over in pain. He didn't know why but he did. Emy turned around and gasped. As her eyes fell on Quatre, who was doubled over in pain. She rushed over to his side and helped him stand up straight. She placed his arm around her neck and she took him to sit at the dinning table. She sat in the chair next to Quatre with a worried look. Quatre looked up at the girl. He wasn't in so much pain that she had to help him sit down.

"Are ya alright?" She asked worry in her voice. Her eyes shone, almost seemed like she was going to tear up any second now. Quatre smiled at her sweetly.

"You didn't have to help me." He said sweetly. "I'm fine." He sat up straighter. "Sorry I scared you." Her worry melted away and was replaced with a sweet smile full of care and kindness. Quatre remembered something last night that he had been meaning to ask her.

"Who was Solo?" He asked curiously. The kettle started to whistle. Emy got up and walked over to the kettle and pored two cups of tea. After that she returned to Quatre and handed him a cup. Her smile had been replaced by a sad look. She just looked down at her tea that just lied in the cup almost completely still.

"The original Solo was a frien' of mine and Duo's." She explained. "We both looked up to 'im, when we lived on the streets. Duo 'nd I didn't 'ave a name then, so he gave us da one's we got now." She paused. "Bu' he died of a disease, 'nd it left me 'nd Duo on our own." Quatre's heart started to hurt once more. He could feel the pain inside of her. She sighed and took a sip of her tea. She placed the cup on the table. She didn't look at Quatre, just down at her hands that rested on her lap.

"Bu' this Solo is differen'." She said. "Can't fight ta save 'is life." She looked up at Quatre and he could see tears forming in her eyes. Quatre placed his cup on the table and reached out to hold her hands. She held back a sob.

"This Solo may not be able to fight, but he is like hell strong." She explained. A tear fell down her eye. "When my other frien' is 'ere. He won't do anythin', like the other night." She paused. "But on 'is own..." She sobbed. Quatre felt guilty and really sad. _You idiot._ He thought to himself. She was crying because he had asked her something. She didn't have to say it but she did. Like she said she would last night.

* * *

"_Here's your room boys!" She smiled and turned to the boys. Trowa and Quatre had opted to share a room. Quatre smiled at her and Trowa nodded.  
"If ya need anythin' give a hola." Her smile grew. "I'll tell ya anythin'. I never lie. I'll help ya out. Wha' ever you guys are up to." Quatre smiled at the girls enthusiasm. _

"_Anyone who's a frien' of Maxwell's is a frien' of mine." She gave a cheesy grin. "See ya boys." And with that she walked off._

* * *

Quatre pulled the sobbing girl into him, and held her tightly. She held on to his white shirt and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and cooed her.

"I'm sorry Emy." He cooed. "I didn't mean to make you cry." She sniffled and shock her head rubbing her tear stained face into his wet shoulder.

"No. It's no big." She said and lifted her head from his shoulder. He released her and rested her and rested his hands on her hips, while her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Not many people understand the tears of the past." He said and smiled soothingly at her. "But maybe others can learn." She smiled back.

"Thank you Quat." She said and gave one more sweet smile, as her face brightened up.

"What's going on here then?" Asked a voice. Quatre and Emy turned to the door to see...

* * *

_"Duo wha' are ya doin' 'ere?" Asked Emy sitting on her bedroom windowsill. A tree and it's branches covered the young eight year old boy sitting in it wanting to talk to his friend._

_"I came here to come and get you!" Duo whispered sitting in the tree. Emy cocked her head to the side confused._

_"Huh?! Wha' do ya mean?" She asked confused. Duo blinked at her and then leaned forward.  
"Remember!" He exclaimed. "Back on the street. You said that one day you'd run away with me!" Emy's confused face turned into many emotions. Happiness, sadness and worry. She wasn't sure whether to go or not._

_"Duo, you've been given many chances ta 'ave a 'ome." She explained. "Why do ya wanna run away?! Father Maxwell will be upset." She looked at him sadly. Duo turned his head away from her and looked sad. She had noticed it._

_"The church was attacked 'cause of me." She gasped at his statement._

_"I tried to steal a suit and they paid the price." He started to sob. "Sister Helen, Father Maxwell. Their dead." He sobbed._

_"Duo..." She whispered. He raised his head and had determination burning in his eyes._

_"My name is Duo Maxwell," he said, "and I am The Demon." He paused. "The God of Death!" She smiled at the little boy. She reached out a hand to him. The boy looked at her before reaching out his hand. Their small hands touched._

_"Then from now on my name is Emy Maxwell to. I'm gonna be ya sister for now on" She smiled. "'Nd I'm the Demons partner in crime!"_

* * *

Duo stirred and under then sheets of his old bed. He tossed and turned unable to get back to sleep after that dream. He lazily opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before throwing the covers off of him and getting out of bed. He stood up placed his boots on and jacket before heading over to the small mirror hanging on the wall to help him neatly create his braid.

"_Da braid suits ya Duo!"_ Emy's voice ran though Duo's head as he braided his hair. _"Everybody knows the Maxwell Demon now Duo, you've avenged 'em now. Why must ya go away?"_ Duo finished off his braid and swung it behind him. He sighed and walked out of his room and too the others that were down stairs.

* * *

_"You say there's no God?" Asked Sister Helen, in the Maxwell church. An eight year old Duo sat on Father Maxwell's lap, while Emy sat on Sister Helen's lap. Emy had been adopted awhile ago but she always came to the Maxwell church to see her friend._

_"Yeah." Replied Duo. "If there really was a God, then wouldn't he make it so there weren't any more wars?" He sighed. "And if there were no war, there wouldn't be any more orphans like me." Emy smiled at her friend._

_"Duo's right. I don't think there is a God anywhere." Said Emy innocently. The eight year old girl just watched the two adults talk with Duo and herself._

_"Duo..." Father Maxwell began. "Wars aren't started by God... But by people." He paused. "What people begin... people must end for themselves."_

_"So if we started it, we have ta finish it?" Emy asked a little confuse._

_"Hmmm." Said Duo. "So it doesn't matter if God exists or not?"_

_"Th-thats not so!" Exclaimed Sister Helen._

_"Then the only God in this world is the God of Death." Said Duo, almost making his mind up._

_Emy hid her face. "Dat sound scary." She whimpered._

_"Duo... You don't believe in God, but you believe in the God of Death?" Asked Sister Helen.  
"Yeah!" Duo Exclaimed. "We've never seen a miracle, but we've sure seen lots of dead people." Duo and Emy both giggled while Father Maxwell and Sister Helen looked at both confused._

_"Dear me. It's hard to argue with you." Said Sister Helen. "You say the strangest things." _

_Emy giggled again. "That's what makes him my Duo!"_

* * *

Duo sighed and walked into the room where everyone else was sitting. He collapsed into a chair next to Heero. Quatre looked over at him and saw how tired Duo looked. Emy smiled at him as she walked into the room with a large plait of toast. She smiled and placed it in the middle.

"Soz I don't 'ave much food. I wasn't expectin' company." She smiled and sat down next to Trowa. All started to eat and talk quietly amongst each other. Once everyone was done Emy turned to her 'Brother' with interest, curiosity and adrenalin in her eyes.

"So wha' ya want?"

_

* * *

_

Okay here's this chapter over. I know it wasn't very good, but I had to get across some sadness in Emy's life and why she calls Duo her brother.


	5. Do Ya Remember?

_**A Rough Life To Live**_

_**Do ya remember?**_

_**WARNING: May contain violence and swearing**_

* * *

Duo sighed and walked into the room where everyone else was sitting. He collapsed into a chair next to Heero. Quatre looked over at him and saw how tired Duo looked. Emy smiled at him as she walked into the room with a large plait of toast. She smiled and placed it in the middle.

"Soz I don't 'ave much food. I wasn't expectin' company." She smiled and sat down next to Trowa. All started to eat and talk quietly amongst each other. Once everyone was done Emy turned to her 'Brother' with interest, curiosity and adrenalin in her eyes.

"So wha' ya want?"

* * *

Duo smirked at the little girl and knew he wasn't going to pull a cover over her eyes. He couldn't lie to her, because he never did, but he would tell her the truth. All the boys watched as the street kids did their thing.

"We're gonna attack the five Oz bases that are on Colony V08744(1)." He explained.

"But with it just being us, sneaking in and destroying it is going to be harder than we thought." Heero pitched in. "With the lock down, they are going to have people on petrol all around the clock."

"And they have an advantage with mobile suites." Said Quatre. Emy's gaze turned from Duo to the laptop in front of Heero and Quatre. She watched how they seemed to be creating a stratagem on the laptop. She smiled softly at them. She nodded her head in their direction.

"Are they the strategists?" She folded her arms, her smile faded and sighed. "Well ya betta act fast 'cause Ol' Knigh' is on top now." Duo froze at that statement. All the pilots could sense that Duo was on edge at that point. Emy looked away from him. "Ya know wha' he's gonna do!" Duo nodded.

"Yeah," Duo said half heartedly, "I remember the deal." She gave a small chuckle and folded his arms. "That bastard never got what he wanted did he?" He had a small smile appear on his face.

"Yeah." She smiled and unfolded her arms. She slammed one hand down on the table. "Well then! Ya betta git ready... cause Ol' Knigh' is gonna help Oz." She looked up at him. "If he finds out ya back!"

Trowa had watched each movement, each feature of the girl during the conversation and could tell that what they spoke had something to do with the both of them and Oz. But what? Duo wasn't going to tell them straight. But what if one of the others tried to get it out of Emy. She may act tough, but Trowa could see through her mask of deception. She was an emotional wreck, was it because of her tragic past. Or was it Duo?

"These bases," came a voice drawing Trowa's attention from Emy, "how heavily guarded are they?" Trowa turned to see Heero had asked the question. Trowa's attention was turned back to Emy. She frowned and crossed her arms again.

"Well, ya five aren't gittin' in." She said calmly but with a hint of teasing. "Five ain't gonna be enough..." She paused. "Ya need more..." She then smiled evilly. "Or a mobile suite."

She turned and looked at the pilots her hair twirling around her face as she moved. She could see the determination burning in the pilots eyes to get their mission done. She sighed and turned back to Duo. She looked at him, but it was emotion unknown to the pilots. Duo could see what she wanted to say.

"Duo other room!" She almost demanded. He nodded at her and they both stood up and walked out of the room leaving all the other pilots a little confused and worried.

Trowa turned back to Quatre and Heero. Quatre sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking at the door Emy and Duo had just left through. Quatre's look was almost unreadable. Heero looked at the door for a second and then returned to the laptop that was sat in front of him. Figures he would be the one typing when Quatre was distracted. Wufei had folded his arms and closed his eyes, obviously he wasn't bothered with the situation. Wufei wasn't one to get in the way when any of the pilots had a fight with a girl. It was strange, as if he hated the female for fighting. Even if he knew it was the pilot who started it. Trowa's eyes then averted back to Quatre. Quatre had a sad look on his face now, as if he had just seen his best friend walk to his death. He sighed again before moving his eyes and turning them to Trowa. Their eyes locked. Neither moving nor talking.

"YES I DO!" Yelled Duo's voice from the other room.

* * *

Duo and Emy walked into the room. Duo shut the door behind him. He turned to see Emy over the other side of the room, hands on her hips, face frowning and eyes filled with anger yet sadness. Duo released the door handle and took a few steps forward.

"Duo I know wha's gonna 'appen if they go!"

"What am I suppose to do Em?!" He paused. "Shoot them, kill them myself?!"

"Duo they'll die ou' there! I'm not gonna let ya sen' 'em ta their death!" She crossed her arms.

"You don't know them like I do!" He fisted his hands and took a step forward.

"Ya said tha' last time." She paused. "Didn't work thou." The determination in her eyes to stop Duo was like a raging fire, it couldn't be tamed. "Do ya remember who we lost?" She asked, the question forced Duo to stop and stand up straight and look at the floor. He was ashamed of what had happened back then. "Tha' people who died for us?... Who cared for us?" She was dominating this argument. "Do ya remember?"

"Emy stop." Duo said trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall. She wouldn't listen to him she carried on.

"Duo ya got ya revenge now stop!" She said, her eyes glistened in what little light there was. "Duo they were gittin' revenge for us!" She paused. "'Nd we got revenge for them." She sobbed. "Enough, enough!... Stop now! Stop bein' da God of Death, be a teen!" She sighed and looked away.

Duo's bangs covered his eyes so Emy couldn't see the tears in his eyes. The humiliation they carried. He was always strong for her. But he was breaking down inside. He's only human. Even a pilot can't stand the emotion of a human, whether they be like Quatre or like Trowa and Heero. Each person had their limits on emotions and Duo was close to his. Being strong for Emy, the pain of the people he's lost over many years, pain of seeing his comrades in pain or dying, but the worst pain of all was falling in love with the one person he couldn't be with. All the emotions were driving him mad.

"Duo do ya remember 'em?" Emy cried.

"YES I DO!" He yelled so loud he was sure his comrades had heard them. Emy gasped at the out burst by Duo. Her arms came together and rested on her chest, she was a bit frightened at this point.

"I THINK ABOUT THEM ALL THE TIME EMY!" He yelled. "EVERY WAKING SECOND THEIR IN MY HEAD!" Duo let out a sob, his head was still down. He calmed down. "The way they look. The way the talked. The way they pushed us forward to do what we could." He wasn't going to let Emy see him cry. Not now. Not ever. "I AM HERE BECAUSE OF THEM!" Duo started to breathe heavily trying to hold back his sobs. Emy looked away from Duo ashamed of making him burst out in anger and pain at her. She sighed and looked back up at him. She noticed how his head was lowered. He was shaking; not in anger, but almost in fear. Her lips parted slightly to let out a gasp. She slowly and quietly walked over to Duo. Treading as if any minute she'd be killed. She stood a foot in front of him. She could now hear the hold back of sobs. She raised her hand and placed it on Duo's face. It was wet! A tear fell from her eye. She had never seen Duo cry before, or even come close to it. She used her hand to raise his head only to have more tears fall from her eyes. Duo's already pale, perfect skin was covered in tear that flowed like a small stream in a forest. His violate eyes usually surrounded by a snow white colour was now red and puffy. Duo moved his head to look back at the floor in an angle. She gave a small gasp, his sobbing had stop but the tears kept coming. Emy couldn't just do nothing. She wrapped her arms around her brother and buried her face in his chest.

"I am so sorry." She almost whispered. "Let me help you."

"You wouldn't understand."

She pulled back from him almost in disbelief. "Wha' wouldn't I understand?" Her voice became high and close to a yell.

"You just wouldn't!"

"I wanna help!" Each person getting louder.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Duo was back in control and was fighting to stop her from breaking him again.  
"I WOULD IF YA'D JUS' TELL ME!"

"JUST FORGET IT!"

"FINE!" She yelled and turned away from him. Duo turned on his heal and headed for the door. He opened it and slammed it behind him. The slam made Emy jump a little. When she knew he was gone, she broke down and cried. She did love Duo, and had always understood him. Each tinny insignificant thing she understood about him. But now, the person she trusted more than anything seemed to be the furthest thing away from her at this moment in time.

* * *

Quatre and Trowa had stopped their gaze to listen to the yelling from the other room. Quatre turned from the door and looked at the hands that rested on his lap. He couldn't look at the door, he was trying to block out the yelling and what seemed to be sobbing from the other room. He hated this stuff; he hated it when he was in the situation, but he hated it more when he sat on the sideline and couldn't do anything.

Trowa could see the worry in Quatre's eyes. Even if he could barely see them, he could still see them. Quatre and Trowa had a bond that wasn't like anything with the others. It was a silent bond that kept them together. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking, with out even asking or having to be near each other. And right now Trowa could tell that Quatre was worried. But he didn't know what for.

Wufei just kept still, listening to Duo's voice grow in anger and sadness and then back to silence. Wufei never got involved with the other business that involved a girl. He had had enough involvement with girls in his life. Married young because of his clan. It made him more mature in this section of life than the other Gundam pilots any day.

Heero sat still taping away at the laptop hoping to get his mind off of the fight that Emy and Duo seemed to be having. It was working until it went quiet. His eyes lifted from the screen and to the door as silence raised over every one. Something inside of Heero felt different at this moment. But he couldn't think what. He wasn't hurt or ill. Was it an emotion? Heero had never felt this before. It was a sharp pull at his heart, it was there... then it left. Heero looked away from the door and the pain started again. What was wrong with him?!

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"  
"I WOULD IF YA'D JUS' TELL ME!"

"JUST FORGET IT!"

"FINE!"

There was a slam of a door causing most of them to jump. Heero looked up quickly but only to see Duo's braid leave the room and head for outside. SLAM!! Yet another door close. Heero's heart started to hurt as he heard the second slam. Quatre looked at the door of where Duo had just come from and could hear sobbing. Emy was crying!

* * *

Duo sat on a patch of grass over looking a wrecked building. He had one leg out straight and the other bent, with his arm resting on it. He sighed as the colony started to get darker with each passing second. This place had meant a lot to him many years ago, when it wasn't a just scraps from an old building. It use to be his home, and Emy's at one point. When Duo was on the street him and Emy had come to this place many times just to think or to just talk to each other. Duo never expected himself to be here after a fight with her. Emy was like a sister to Duo and they acted like it. They watched out for each other and never gave up on the other. That's probably what made them so close. They didn't just believe each other, they believed IN each other. They would put their lives in the others hands and that was something not many people on L2 would do. Duo looked up at the metal sky which only showed more buildings. He sighed and looked back down at the building in front of him. The only thing he could make out was a few walls and one small feature that was known for all types of building like this. A steel cross slanted to the right because of the uneven ground. Duo closed his eyes and remembered Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. How they had always believed in him; how Emy would come over everyday after school just to play with him. He smiled as he remembered how she smiled when she was a kid.

* * *

"_DUO!" Cried a voice. Duo turned around to see Emy on the floor crying her eyes out. Her knee was scabbed and was bleeding like a fountain. Duo ran back over to her and knelled down._

"_Don't cry Emy." Said Duo rubbing her back. "Be brave..."_

"_It... hurts...Duo..." She cried. Duo hugged her trying to calm her down. She started to cry into his shirt._

"_I'll always look out for you Emy." Said Duo with a small calming smile. "Your like my little sister." Emy looked up at Duo._

"_Ya promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_What's going on?" Came a woman's voice. "Oh my..." The woman was Sister Helen. She came over to the two children. She looked at Emy's leg and smiled calmly._

"_Let's get you inside and make it better." She said. She went to pick up the small girl when Duo stopped her._

"_I'll help her in side." Said Duo and helped Emy to her feet. "I promised I'd look after her." Both children smiled at each other before limping into the Church._

* * *

Duo sighed and gave a small smile. That's when most of the brother, sister thing started. Duo couldn't take his eyes away from the Maxwell Church. Almost all his childhood was there, with Emy always by him.

"I thought ya migh' 'ere." Duo turned his head slowly to see Emy standing behind him. Her hair blowing in the little wind there was. He had taught her how to be silent. Maybe he had taught her to well. He gave a small smile and turned back to the church.

"Can I?" She asked softly not wanting to be a bother to Duo. He nodded slightly. She barely saw it, but walked over and sat down next to him; knees tucked into her chest and locked there by her arms. She rested her chin on the top of her knee. Duo watched her from the corner of her eye everything she did.

"Do you come here a lot?" Asked Duo now turning away from her completely, so his attention was only on the Church. "Last time I saw you, you had long hair. Not short." She gave a small laugh.

"Ya braid 'as a part of ya love' one's in it." She explained to him what he already knew. "Bu' my hair was short when we was der. So I cut i'." She held a strand of hair that was longer than the others and smiled softly at it. "Not very well." Duo gave a chuckle at her. "I come 'ere every Sunday."

"I wish I could have seen them one last time." Said Duo remembering everyone at the church. He looked at Emy for a second only to she that there was anger in his eyes.

"I remember 'im Duo." She said softly closing her eye. Duo looked at her confused. "Colony V08744 in A.C. 187 a virus broke ou' on da colony and he got it." Duo know knew who she was talking about. She was talking about Solo.

"I never got the vaccine to him in time." Said Duo now feeling a bit depressed. "I gave it to you." Emy turned to Duo thinking about something.

"Ya never got it thou. Did ya?" Asked Emy confused. "Ya were da only one who didn't git it." Now that Duo thought about it. He was the only one out of the orphans who didn't get the vaccine and survived. It was bad enough he had to steel it in the first place. He sighed.

"Our lives haven't been the best but I remember everyone we met and befriended." Said Duo he smiled at the girl next to him and wrapped an arm around her for comfort. "I always said I was going to protect you and I will." Emy buried her face in Duo's shirt. She felt protected, unafraid when Duo was close to her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Duo." She said. Duo looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"For gittin' ya upset." Duo sighed and wrapped both arms around her like a brother would to his sister.

"I don't care. You were trying to help." He paused. "I should say sorry." Duo looked up to see the colony was now dark. He looked back down at Emy.

"Let's go back." He said. "The others would worry." She looked up at him and nodded. Duo released Emy so she could get up before helping Duo. They smiled at each other and gave one more look at the Maxwell Church before turning to walk back.

* * *

"I am telling you that is true." Duo laughed. They were almost outside the apartment. Emy hit his chest playfully, giggling away.

"I don't believe ya on tha'." She laughed. Duo calmed down as he saw how quiet the streets were. He stopped and looked around him, guard up and alert. Emy stopped her laughing when she saw Duo on alert like he usually would be on the streets.

"Huh..." Was the only words that escaped her lips. Duo didn't look at her.

"Get ready." He said and placed a hand on his gun. Emy nodded and turned so they were back to back. She reached the back of her belt and wrapped her fingers around her gun, and took a stance ready to fight.

"You kiddy's shouldn't be on the streets at night." Came a low and creepy voice. "With the Gundam Pilots here..."

"_Gundam Pilots!?!?_" Thought Emy.

"...And with us around!"

_

* * *

_

(1)Colony V08744 is the number of the colony that Duo grew up on in L2.

_**Okay well that's this chapter done. Sorry it's a bit depressing. And the thing about the church was I needed to get Emy and Duo out of the house for the next chapter so the things they said and did was kinda leading up to the next chapter.**_

_**Please comment. Thank you! ^.^**_

**_P.s. sorry i didnt put this out earlier but i went on holiday to north england and wen i came home i had a virus so everything had to be deleted... even the next three chapters. so i have to re-write them. im sorry to everyone who reads_**


	6. I Promised I'd Protect You

_**A Rough Life To Live**_

_**I Promised I'd Protect You**_

* * *

_**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND SEXUAL INSULTS.**_

**I am dyslexic so I am very sorry if some of the words are wrong!**

**A/N: This story was inspired by Correlero's story 'Dickensian Street'. Please read if you like stories that show how much the Gundam Pilots care about each other, and another version of what would happen if Duo went back to his home please read her story. She is down as one of my favourites on my main page so please look. Thank you.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"I am telling you that is true." Duo laughed. They were almost outside the apartment. Emy hit his chest playfully, giggling away.

"I don't believe ya on tha'." She laughed. Duo calmed down as he saw how quiet the streets were. He stopped and looked around him, guard up and alert. Emy stopped her laughing when she saw Duo on alert like he usually would be on the streets.

"Huh..." Was the only words that escaped her lips. Duo didn't look at her.

"Get ready." He said and placed a hand on his gun. Emy nodded and turned so they were back to back. She reached the back of her belt and wrapped her fingers around her gun, and took a stance ready to fight.

"You kiddy's shouldn't be on the streets at night." Came a low and creepy voice. "With the Gundam Pilots here..."

"_Gundam Pilots!?!?_" Thought Emy.

"...And with us around!"

* * *

"Where are they?" Asked Quatre impatiently looking out the window. Heero was still at the computer but he wasn't looking over actions for the attack on the bases. He was secretly searching for Duo. He wasn't going to let the others see what he was doing because it would get complicated. Trowa and Wufei were talking quietly about how they could improve their Grandam.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine Quatre." Said Wufei stopping his conversation with Trowa.

"Wufei's right. Duo and Emy live here. Their going to know the place better than we do." Said Heero still typing. Trowa looked at Quatre and could see something was wrong. Trowa caught Quatre's attention and motioned for them to walk into the kitchen. Quatre nodded before following him. Wufei just watched while Heero was too busy to notice.

Trowa leaned up against the wall next to the entrance they had just come through, arms folded over his chest. Quatre leaned on the counter and used his arms to support him. Quatre kept his eyes on the floor, it wasn't because he was a little embarrassed to be alone with Trowa, but because he knew Trowa was going to want to know what was going on.

Trowa just looked at the younger boy in front of him. Trowa could easily force Quatre to do something, but Trowa wasn't like that. Quatre was the most fragile and emotional out of all the pilots; he wore his heart on his sleeve, as Duo would say. Trowa cared about Quatre, but why was Quatre so worried at this point in time. What could have possibly happened when him and Emy were talking, that had changed him so much? Trowa had come in just at the end of their conversation this morning. That demonstrated to Trowa that Quatre and Emy had quite a bit in common. They were emotional but acted strong to not show how weak they really are. But there was one big difference between the two. Quatre had his whole family and the Gundam Pilots to help him. Emy only had Duo and he hadn't been around for a long time.

Quatre couldn't stand the silence. Quatre hated the silence, he would prefer any day to have noise around him and not be stuck in the silence. However Trowa loved the silence. Quatre was going to be brave at this point and look up. Quatre lifted his head slightly and shifted his eyes upwards to see Trowa staring at him. Those forest green eyes full of nothing. Quatre had always pitied Trowa for not getting any love when he was growing up, no mother, father or siblings to love. Quatre had grown up with love, care but Trowa had grown up with blood shed and pain. Was that maybe why he never showed emotions to anyone? Quatre was now trapped in Trowa's eyes. He couldn't move, couldn't look away.

"What's wrong?" Trowa's voice was calm and sounded as if he wanted to understand. Trowa did want to understand what was going on in Quatre's head.

"There's nothing wrong." Quatre lied turning from Trowa. He hated lying, but he couldn't really explain why he was so worried himself.

"Your lying to me Quatre." Said Trowa. Trowa walked over to Quatre. "Quatre look at me." Quatre would not look. Trowa gave a small sigh. He placed a hand on Quatre's chin and made Quatre look up. Ocean blue eyes met forest green eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." Trowa whispered. Quatre couldn't hold himself back, he had to tell Trowa, but what.

"It's Emy..." Quatre started. "I-I'm worried about her... She said how this guy... this guy has tried to hurt her a lot." Quatre paused. "That guy she mentioned last night."

"Solo..." Trowa trailed off.

"Yeah... But it's not the one Duo talked about..." Quatre explained. "He died a while back... This one is horrible to Emy..." Trowa could see Quatre's eyes starting to fill with tears. And hi heart started to hurt a little.

"She cried Trowa." Quatre sobbed. "I made her cry... I didn't mean to. I-I just did..." Trowa could see the pain in Quatre's eyes. The next thing Quatre could see was the dark blue material of Trowa's turtle neck. Arms were wrapped around Quatre. Quatre knew Trowa was holding him, comforting him, looking out for him like he had always done.

"Don't cry... She'll be fine." Said Trowa. "She has Duo..." Quatre sighed and let Trowa hold him with out moving.

"_I hope your right..."_

* * *

"What the hell do you want Solo?!" Yelled Duo with anger showing in his voice. A smirk came from the shadows with a chuckle.

"The Maxwell Demon has returned." Said Solo in the shadows. Duo's fighting stance became more solid at this point. He knew that no matter how many men there were, over half of them would come after him.

"And Emy... Each time I see you, your more beautiful than before." Said Solo with a chuckle following. "You'd be good to fuck... Or is Maxwell going to fight for you again, like he always does." Duo cringed, he hated it when people said stuff like that about Emy. She didn't deserve it.

"Get out of here. I don't want to have to kick your ass again." Said Duo angered by what this Solo had said. Emy was angry too. He was insulting her just as much as he was going to with Duo.

"You'll die before you lay a hand on me." Said Solo.

"You might have strength but not skill, and that wont help you." Said Duo taking a step closer to Emy.

"And your just a skinny little street rat who can't seem to get anything right!" Duo growled at that comment.

"Your going down!" Said Duo. "Ready?" He asked Emy.

"Ready!"

"GET THEM!"

* * *

"What on earth was that?" Asked Wufei standing from the table. Heero stood up and looked over to the sheet that covered the window. Both pilots looked at each other and nodded. Heero walked over to the window and pulled back the sheet to see...

* * *

Out of the shadows came twenty odd men. Each different races, different sizes, different hight. Emy and Duo were going to have their work cut out for them. They were surrounded.

"Your all alone." Said another guy. "You can't possibly win."

"This is almost unfair." Said another man. Emy and Duo turned and smirked at each other.

"Ya right." Said Emy. "I' is unfair..."

"...That there's twenty of you about to get hurt by two of us!" Duo finished and both laughed. A few men charged at them and the fight began.

Two men came at Duo at different direction, Duo gave a quick glance at both and could see them raise their fists to hit, but at the last second Duo ducked making both men hit each other. Duo then sweep both their legs. Both men hit the ground with a thud.

One man charged at Emy, she smirked. He threw a punch at her but she turned to the side and grabbed his arm. Then she kneed him in the gut. Then she rammed her elbow into his back knocking him down and out.

* * *

~Duo's POV~

It didn't take us long to get down to only seven, including Solo, still standing. All the rest were either hurt badly or knocked out. Emy and I are still surrounded, but it wouldn't be long before we'd collapse with exhaustion. Both of us were breathing hard with a few scratches over various parts of our body. Solo smirk.

"What you smirking at?" I asked still angered at what he had called me before this battle had started.

"Yeah, we took ou' ya men... in a flash." Panted Emy, she was more tired than I was by far.

"Looks like your running out of energy Emy." Said Solo, his smirk growing. My attention was turned to Emy as I saw her pant before wincing and collapsing to the floor.

"EMY!" I yelled and took a step to her only to see Solo raise a gun to Emy's head. This was bad. If I got close to Emy she would die.

"Emy..." I whispered. She started to move. She grunted before using her arms to push herself on to her hands and knees. She was still panting, but was okay. I couldn't see her face, her hair stopped that. I wouldn't be able to do much more fighting. Where were the other's? Surely they had heard the gun's firing and had gone to see what it was. Even they can't resist watching a battle.

"Look at the mighty rats of the street." Solo laughed. "And to think, these are the best of the best criminals on V08744." He laughed and so did his men. "Your nothing but little rats who just got lucky on the streets. You are nothing but low lives who are too low even for the dogs to bite." He laughed hysterically. The anger inside of me was boiling, ready to explode any minute.

"Duo!" Called Emy, my attention turned to her. "Don't ya do anythin' stupid..."

"I promised I'd protect you." I half yelled. Even thou I couldn't see her face her voice was more than enough to reassure me she was smiling calmly.

"Don't..."

"That's it! Go to....Ah!" Yelled Solo. I whipped my head around to see that the gun in his hand had been knocked out and far away.

"You have a mouth that wont shut up!"

I turned to the apartment to see Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Wufei there. Quatre stood behind with a worried look on his face. Trowa and Wufei stood in front of him with their arms crossed. And then Heero was in front of them with a gun in hand, pointed at Solo. I gave a small smirk. Heero lowered his arm.

"Get out of here before we remove you." The coldness in his eyes and voice could have scared anyone. It had scared me once before. Emy had sat up on her knees now. My head turned to smile at Emy but when I saw Solo's reaction I almost froze. Solo had reached in to his belt and took out a knife. He was going to kill Emy either way. I had to stop him.

"Doesn't matter. I'll kill her before that happens!" He then started to charge at her. My gun was out of bullets. I couldn't stop him. Then next to Emy I saw her gun. She hadn't of used it, that was for sure or she would use it now. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. When I was a few feet away from her I skidded on my knees, grabbing the gun, covering her with my arm. Solo went to plunge the knife into us when I raised the gun and pulled the trigger. I didn't see where I had hit him and I didn't care, as long as he didn't get Emy. Emy gasped as the sound of the gun echoed in the air. Emy was holding on to me for dear life. Once I had heard something solid hit the ground I wrapped my other arm around Emy to protect her. She was my little sister and I promised to look after her.

* * *

~Normal POV~

Heero watched as the stranger charged at Emy. He had used his only bullet in that gun. He couldn't do anything. Trowa, Wufei and Quatre didn't have their guns on them. It was no use none of them could save her in time. The next thing the pilots knew a gun shot was heard and a thud, something had hit the ground.

Heero saw that stranger only a few feet in front of Emy on the floor, flat out and not moving. Heero's attention turned to see Duo wrapping his arms around Emy for protection and a gun at his side. But it wasn't his gun. It was Emy's.

All the men, hurt or not jumped up as fast as they could and ran for the shadows away from the danger of the teenagers, helping any of their comrades if they needed it. All four pilots started to walk over to their comrade and hider.

Duo leaned back from Emy a bit and smiled at her softly.

"You okay?" He asked softly not to make the girl emotional. Emy just looked ahead at the corpse now lying in front of them. She sighed and turned to him.

"Silent Death Angel 'nd Demon." She whispered into his ear. When she pulled back he looked at her almost shocked. Duo looked away from the girl and down at the body that lay before him. He had hit Solo in the head. Duo hadn't even looked at where he had shot, he just pulled the trigger. He sighed and looked back at her.

"No, Shinigami." Emy looked up at him wide eyed, lips parted about to ask a question.

"Are you guys alright?"

Emy and Duo looked up and smiled at their friends. Emy nodded.

"Yeah. That was a close one." Said Duo smiling away as he usually did, as if nothing had happened. Quatre and Heero held out a hand. Emy and Duo took it and got up.

"Who were they?" Asked Wufei curiously. Emy looked around before turning back to the boys.

"Maybe we betta go inside." She said. They all nodded and walked back inside.

* * *

They all walked into the living room and sat down. Emy, Duo and Quatre took the coach facing a old fire place. Duo had his arm around Emy for comfort, while Quatre just stayed a little away from them both. Wufei, Heero and Trowa sat in chair's around the room. Wufei sat the furthest away from everyone, arms crossed, head down and eyes closed. Trowa had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were on the three young teens on the coach. Heero just sat there, hands resting on his legs, eyes closed trying to take in as much of what has just happened, before they start to explain. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"So who were they?" Asked Trowa calmly. Emy sighed before turning to Duo, to see who would tell. Duo nodded at her.

"Remember I said bout Ol' Knigh'?" She asked, she didn't give any of them time to answer. "Those guys work for hi'... Ol' Knigh' is top 'ere... He's tryin' ta git rid of me 'nd Duo..."

"Whys he trying to get rid of you?" Asked Wufei not even looking at them. Emy glanced over at Wufei for a second before sighing and looking down at the floor.

"Because me and Emy are the only ones how don't agree with his ways." Duo explained to everyone. Obviously Emy didn't want to talk about it much. "He's got this deal with Oz."

"With Oz..." Quatre said so soft and innocently.

"Yeah. If Oz stay out of his way, he'll give them every street kid... To make them in to soldiers, or..." Duo paused. "To...T-to experiment on..." Duo looked down at Emy who still stared at the floor. Quatre gave a small gasp.

"That's terrible." Said Quatre. Duo nodded and sighed.

"Bu' dat's not all..." Emy added. Everyone looked at the female next to Duo. Each one not sure of what exactly the girl was on about. She sighed.

"They 'ave another plan..." She started to explain softly. "Their gonna git every street kid der is... 'Nd put 'em der..." She gulped. "When they're all der...." She paused, all eyes still on her. Her head lifted ever so slightly and looked up. All the boys saw how sad she was. Her eyes glistened with tears in the little light in the room. Her skin seemed paler than it first seemed. Each pilot could tell that they were not going to like it.

"Their gonna kill 'em..."

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry to anyone who didn't get to see the picture. If you have a Deviantart type in the search bar The Demon and The Silent Death Angel. The picture of Duo and Emy is there. It will be easy to find. Its a picture of Duo and Emy.

_Thanks for reading, please comment._


	7. You Scare Me Heero

_**A Rough Life To Live**_

_**You Scare Me Heero**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND SEXUAL INSULTS.**_

**I am dyslexic so I am very sorry if some of the words are wrong! **

**In Emy's POV, I will not put the writing as her accent, only when she talks will that happen.**

**A/N: This story was inspired by Correlero's story 'Dickensian Street'. Please read if you like stories that show how much the Gundam Pilots care about each other, and another version of what would happen if Duo went back to his home please read her story. She is down as one of my favorites on my main page so please look. Thank you.

* * *

**

Previously:

"So who were they?" Asked Trowa calmly. Emy sighed before turning to Duo, to see who would tell. Duo nodded at her.

"Remember I said bout Ol' Knigh'?" She asked, she didn't give any of them time to answer. "Those guys work for 'im... Ol' Knigh' is top 'ere... He's tryin' ta git rid of me 'nd Duo..."

"Whys he trying to get rid of you?" Asked Wufei not even looking at them. Emy glanced over at Wufei for a second before sighing and looking down at the floor.

"Because me and Emy are the only ones who don't agree with his ways." Duo explained to everyone. Obviously Emy didn't want to talk about it much. "He's got this deal with Oz."

"With Oz..." Quatre said so soft and innocently.

"Yeah. If Oz stay out of his way, he'll give them every street kid... To make them in to soldiers, or..." Duo paused. "T-to...To experiment on..." Duo looked down at Emy who still stared at the floor. Quatre gave a small gasp.

"That's terrible." Said Quatre. Duo nodded and sighed.

"Bu' dat's not all..." Emy added. Everyone looked at the female next to Duo. Each one not sure of what exactly the girl was on about. She sighed.

"They 'ave another plan..." She started to explain softly. "Their gonna git every street kid der is... 'Nd put 'em der..." She gulped. "When they're all der...." She paused, all eyes still on her. Her head lifted ever so slightly and looked up. All the boys saw how sad she was. Her eyes glistened with tears in what little light was in the room. Her skin seemed paler than it first seemed. Each pilot could tell that they were not going to like it.

"Their gonna kill 'em..."

* * *

"Their gonna kill 'em..." She said so suddenly. There were a few gasps and wide eyes in the room. Emy just looked down at the ground. She couldn't look at them, why would she. She just said something that made their mission more important than ever. They weren't just getting rid of Oz now. They were saving innocent lives from getting hurt.

"_That bastard!"_ Thought Duo. Duo clenched his fists at this point. He had seen many horrible things but this was the worst thing ever. _"Old Knights gone to far this time."_

"_We have to save them." _Thought Quatre worriedly._"Emy why didn't you tell us earlier?!" _

"_We can't botch this mission now." _Thought Trowa. He was right, this mission had gone up way higher than their other missions had been before now.

"_This is unforgivable."_ Thought Wufei. He was disgusted at the thought of that happening to children. Wufei wasn't a kid person but even he knows that they don't deserve this.

"_If that's so then we'll have to do more than just destroy the bases."_ Thought Heero tactically. _"We'll have to re-think our plan of attack."_

* * *

~Duo's POV~

No one was looking at each other now. We were all thinking about how much this would change our mission! None of us had expected this to happen. Out of all of us, I think I feel the worst. I had lived on this colony. I didn't know about this plan. I had been so blind when I came here. Now that I think about it, kids use to run around in the streets even if Oz was around. When we came here there was not one sight of a child. No one was in sight. There are many street kids here on V08744, I was one of them. Emy and I had always looked out for them. But when I had gone, I left Emy, not only on her own but... The only protection for the children. I am so stupid, that's why she is here all the time and not out. Why there weren't any kids by the Maxwell Church. I'm slipping. Being back here I'm going back to street kid and not being a Gundam Pilot.

"What should we do then?" Asked Trowa not sure whether or not he should have asked that question. I looked up from my lap. Only Heero and Quatre would have that answer. Only they could lead us out of this.

I turned to Quatre. He didn't look so sure of what to do now. He seemed to be doubting himself on his skills of tactics and leadership. He is an amazing guy, but when something like this happens, he usually leaves it to Heero to decide. Quatre get a hold of yourself... Why am I saying this in my head, when I should be telling him from my mouth. Even though the words are on my lips, my voice wont speak them, as if their words that have been erased from existence.

I turned to Heero who was just watching me. Well, it was either me or Quatre. I can never tell with Heero any more. Put me and Quatre next to each other and I'll never tell who Heero is looking at. Heero please have an answer to Trowa's agonizing question. Do we just leave them?! Or do we help?! I look back at my clenched hand resting on my lap. I'm not sure what goes on in Heero's head. Once you think you know the guy, he goes and does something completely different. Many times I have tried to understand this guy, but each time have failed. Mind you that's probably how everyone of us feels with each other. None of us can really tell what the other is going to do next.

"I'm not sure!" Came Heero's voice. My head shot up. I noticed everyone was looking at him. Even Emy. That shouldn't have been the answer.

"Until we know for sure what this guy is going to do. We can't pull off this mission in the set amount of time we've been given." Heero explained. I was afraid he was going to say that. Something inside seemed to tell me that, that wasn't a good enough answer and I should start to demand a better one. But that would only cause problems in the group, and if we all get in to a fight, by the God of Death I do not want Emy to be there. Last time we're lucky we had a mission to complete so it stopped us from killing each other. I looked at Emy from the corner of me eye. She was watching Heero closely. She seemed intrigued by the Perfect Soldier. Was she trying to read him? Emy no matter how much you try your never going to read Heero. The eyes are the windows to the soul. Ha! Whoever thought of the obviously hasn't met Heero. The silence in this room is killing me. I have to get out of her and be on my own. I can't stand this any more.

I stand up, letting Emy free of my hold. I walk past her and head for the door to the other rooms. I hear her say my name with concern. I open the door, walk through and close the door behind me. I lean back on the door, listening to what everyone is about to say and do. I hear movement in the room.

"Leave 'im." Comes Emy's voice suddenly. I guess she's talking to Quatre. There is a short pause of silence before she speaks again. "He needs ta be alone for awhile." You still know me Emy. After all this time. You know me better than they do. Not that I would expect anything less from you. I sigh before heading for the stairs and up to my old room. Look at me. I'm depressed and I'm the crazy, hyper, knuckle head of the Gundam Pilots.

* * *

~Emy's POV~

Duo had gone up over an hour ago. Right now Quatre is helping me make something to eat for everyone. Not much we could eat. I don't eat much myself anyway, so I don't stock up that much. My attention turns to Quatre who seems to be in his own world. I'm surprised he hasn't hurt himself. Guess he has himself on autopilot while he's thinking about everything. I sigh. Maybe I shouldn't have told them about Old Night's Plan. Maybe they wouldn't be depressed. I stop what I'm doing and walk over to the archway to the dinning room. I lean on the frame and silently watch the boys do their own thing. The only sound there is, is the small talk Trowa and Wufei seem to be having at the far end of the table. What their on about I don't really want to eavesdrop on. My attention then turns to Heero. He was still staring at the closed door that leads to the staircase. I sigh.

_

* * *

Duo leaves the room as I say his name with concern. Each one of us watch how he leaves the room. I hear the door close and turn back to see Heero getting up and walking over to the door. He seemed to put it on himself to go and see what's wrong with Duo. But I know Duo, and right now Duo would want to be on his own. I stand up in his way of the door. All eyes are now on both of us. I'm not that much shorter than Duo, maybe an inch. Heero is probably only a inch and a half taller than Duo. But I feel like a five year old child being told off by my father for doing something wrong when I'm standing by Heero. His eyes. Why can't I read him?! Why? His eyes just glare at me. I remember the staring competition me and Heero had on the first night here. I was about to break at the sight of his eyes. No emotion, no feelings, my heart seems to break when I look at those cobalt blue eyes. I'm afraid of your eyes Heero. Do you know that?_

"_Leave 'im." I say. I'm not scared of Heero! I'm not scared of Heero! Yes, I am scared of Heero. Wouldn't you? From what Quatre told me when Duo had gone out earlier, Heero is the strongest and smartest out of all of them. Not someone you really want to meet. Last night Duo had called Heero the Perfect Soldier. I think now I understand why._

"_He need ta be alone for awhile." I spoke once again. He stares into my eyes. I know he's trying to read me again, as he usually does. I'm not going to stop him this time. He can see what I'm like. He can see my emotions. I don't care. I don't care one bit. He can see I'm scared, I know it. My brother is sad and I'm gonna make sure no else makes him sad._

"_He's sad, Heero." I start. "I've put 'im there. I'm not gonna let anyone else make 'im worse." I paused as he carried on trying to figure me out. "He protects me. 'Nd I care for 'im."_

* * *

I thought at that point, my life was going to end. I really thought Heero was gonna kill me. What was I to expect? He's still looking at the door. I sigh and hesitantly walk over to him. Trowa and Wufei just think I'm probably going to ask something of Heero. Well, their partly right. I lean on the chair and lower my lips to his ear.

"No matter how much ya look at dat door, he ain't comin'." I whispered. I stand up before walking back to the kitchen. I stop and place a hand on the frame of the archway. I look over my shoulder only to see Heero take a swig of his beer. I sigh and walk back into to help Quatre.

After everyone has had something to eat I start to clear up. Wufei and Trowa decide to be perfect gentlemen and offer to do it since me and Quatre cooked. I give them my thanks before showing them where the plates go. I look over to see Duo's food on the counter. Lucky it was something that you could eat cold. I don't feel like re-heating it. I walk over to it and picked it up. An idea struck me like lightning. I give a small smile before walking out of the room with the plate on a tray. Quatre looks up at me in confusion as I walk up behind Heero. I wink at Quatre, to say trust me. If Heero wants to see Duo so much then I'll give him an excuse to do it. I put on a sad look.

"Heero?!" I ask. Heero turns and looks up at me. He stairs into my eyes once again. Stop looking into my eyes, you scare me Heero. I smile sweetly and hold out the tray a little, covering my emotions.

"Could ya do me a fave?" I asked using slang. "I don't wanna see Duo starve. Could ya give dis ta 'im?" I asked him sweetly. Hopefully this will work. Please don't let him see through my plan. If he does I'm dead. I can tell when there's something going on between two people. Duo and Heero aren't an exception. But hell this is a risk. Heero pushes the chair from out of the table and stands up. He turns to me and our hands brush as he takes the tray off me.

"Sure." He says calmly. He turns slowly not to tip anything. He walks over to the door and stops at it. He balances the tray on one arm and opens the door before walking out it and up the stairs to Duo. I walk over and shut the door with a small smirk on my face. I turn and sit back down next to Quatre. Quatre looked at me confuse.

"Why did you ask Heero to do it?" He asked innocently. I smiled, he was cute when he was innocent. I gave a small giggle.

"Givin' 'em time ta talk." I said and smirked again. Quatre looked at me confused then smiled calmly at me.

"You noticed?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe Heero will regain a bit more of his humanity..."

* * *

~Normal POV~

Heero walks up the stairs and turns to face Duo's door. Heero sighs. He looks at the door for a few seconds.

"Duo open the door." Said Heero calmly. Heero waited for a reply. After what sounds like movement an answer comes.

"It's open." Comes Duo's voice.

"My hands are full." Says Heero rolling his eyes. He could easily have opened the door, but he had to get Duo out of the room somehow. Some more movement was heard before the door opened. Heero's eye met Duo's. Duo's eyes went wide at the sight of Heero and a tray of food. Duo had to hide away his laughter or other wise that food would be on him. That had cheered Duo up a little. Heero rolled his eyes at how slow Duo was taking to take the food off of him.

"Do you want this or not?" Asked Heero holding out the tray to Duo. Heero frowned. Duo gave a cheeky grin.

"Didn't know you cared?"

"I don't. But Emy does."

"Is that your lame excuse?!" He smirks. "Since when do you take orders from a girl?!"

"You protect her and she takes care of you." Heero answered. Duo looked away from Heero and lost his smile altogether. Heero's featured softened ever so slightly. Even thou Duo was annoying and independent, Heero knew that Duo needed help sometimes; even if he didn't deserve it from annoying them. Duo walked into the room and set the tray down on the small desk in the room. Heero didn't go in. He just discreetly looked around. To the left was a bed with messy sheets half off it. Obviously Duo had been on the bed. Next to that was the small wooden desk with a chair at it. Above the desk was a mirror hanging on the wall. Heero had never really expected Duo's room to be so... plain. When you picture Duo you'd think music, rock bands, a laptop of his own, a few pieces of metal that he collected for God knows what reason. Not something this plain. This was Heero's idea room, not Duo's.

Duo placed the tray down on the desk and turned to see Heero standing at the door looking at his room. Duo smiled at him.

"It isn't much. Is it?" He asked with a small smile. Heero looked at him showing no emotion. Duo indicated for Heero to come in. Duo had a feeling Heero wanted to talk with him, but not sure if Heero knew that yet. Heero shut the door behind him and crossed his arms just standing in the middle of the room. Duo rolled his eyes at how on edge Heero seemed to be. Duo just looked at Heero. Duo sat down on his bed and watched Heero's actions.

"Your room is quite... plain." Said Heero trying to stop the silence. Duo gave a small smile and looked around the room.

"I guess it's more to your liking than mine." Said Duo smiling away as if they were just two new friend who just came to his house for the first time.

"It's alright." Said Heero looking around to avoid Duo's eye contact.

"_He's getting annoying."_ Thought Duo. Duo looked at Heero trying to gain eye contact once again. Heero was having difficulty with Duo for once. He didn't know what was wrong with him. The palms of his hands were sweaty, he was finding it difficult to breath. Was he ill? It almost felt the same way as he did earlier when Duo walked out of this place.

Duo stood up and went to walk over to Heero when something unexpected happened. Duo's leg got caught in the messy sheets half off the bed, causing him to fall into Heero. As soon as Duo hit Heero, Heero's reflex's went into action. He wrapped his arms around Duo's wait and placed his legs far apart for balance. Duo looked up at Heero and blushed at the position they were in. Duo's body was right up against Heero's. His hands resting on Heero's firm chest and Heero had his arms around Duo's waist holding them closer. Heero looked down at Duo to see him blush. Their bodies touching. Dark violate eyes meet cobalt blue eyes. A sudden silence. A sudden heat. Heart leaping in a giddy whirl.

"_What's this feeling?"_ Heero thought as he stared at Duo. Heero started to notice many things about Duo. His pale skin that brought out his violate eyes. His lips looking soft and inviting. His perfect skin covered in a soft rose red. Heero couldn't hold himself back.

"_Heero... Do you feel the same way?"_ Thought Duo. Heero's slightly tanned skin helped show off his muscles that were wrapped around Duo's waist, trapping him. Heero's blue eyes had always caught Duo's attention. Everywhere they went, no matter the mission or situation they were always the same.

Heero and Duo started to come closer and closer. Their eyes still locked, but closing slowly with each passing second. Both set's of eyes were closed. Their faces inches apart. Heero's grip on Duo tightening. Their lips brushed for a second before locking together passionately. Sparks started to fly all over the place. Both seemed in a daze at this point. Their thoughts far away from their actions and surroundings. Duo's hands slid up Heero's chest and up and around his neck. Heero's lips parted slightly and his tongue slid out of his mouth and started to lick at Duo's lips. Duo didn't really know what to do. He just slid his lips apart slightly and Heero's tongue went into search the moist cavern of Duo's mouth and map out the area. Duo and Heero started to have a fight for dominance, obviously Heero wins.

Neither could tell what this feeling was. A strange and powerful feeling that was keeping them together. As if it was a dream they didn't want to stop. Both felt safe and happy being in each others grasp. Why was this feeling there? What was it? Where Duo and Heero gaining more feelings for each other than just friends? But at that point both boys realise what their doing and pushed back from each other. Both panting slightly, eyes lock, but not the same way as last time. This time they were trying to find out what had just happened.

"What... just happened?"

"We... We made out!"

_

* * *

_

_Okay I am so so so sorry for the Heero Duo bit. I had planned to do this part differently but no matter how much I tried I couldn't get it the way I wanted it to be. And I know the ending sucks but I had to stop it at there because in the next chapter nothing much is going to happen so I need that for the beginning of it. Once again I am so so so sorry for it being rubbish._

Please Comment. Thank You! ^.^


	8. She seems to wear a mask of smiles

_**A Rough Life To Live**_

_**She seems to wear a mask of smiles**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND SEXUAL INSULTS.**_

**I am dyslexic so I am very sorry if some of the words are wrong! **

**A/N: This story was inspired by Correlero's story 'Dickensian Street'. Please read if you like stories that show how much the Gundam Pilots care about each other, and another version of what would happen if Duo went back to his home please read her story. She is down as one of my favourites on my main page so please look. Thank you.**

* * *

~Duo's POV~

Both Heero and I were panting slightly, eyes lock, but not the same way as last time. This time we were trying to find out what had just happened.

"What... just happened?" Asked Heero, not quite understanding the events of the last few moments.

"We... We made out!" I answered. I was almost afraid of what Heero was going to do next. Heero couldn't seem to get any words out of his mouth. What were we meant to do now? What were we meant to say? '_Sorry mate, spur of the moment but you are really HOT!_' Ha, if I wanted to get killed I would say it now! Heero started to control his breathing. He stood up straight and closed his eyes looking away from me. I watched each action Heero did, trying to figure out whether Heero was going to kill me, or ignore the fact it happened.

I almost hopped that he would stay so we could talk about this, and yet I wish he'd leave so I could think and maybe we could talk later. Heero started to walk for the door. With out even thinking about what he'd do, I reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him from moving. He didn't look back at me. Why was I doing this? What was the point?

"Heero don't go!" Wait, what am I saying... "Please don't go...." This isn't like me at all.

"Duo!" Heero starts. He never turned back at me. He didn't need to. "Right now everyone will expect me back." He paused as my grip loosened. "Come down when your done and we'll talk about the plan of attack." He rips his arm from my grip and reaches for the door handle. He pushes down on the handle and pulls the door towards him, but he doesn't walk out. He just stands there.

"I'll talk to you when everyone goes to bed." And with that he walks out of my room closing the door behind him. What is this feeling? I'm just watching him walk away like I always do, but this time it hurts, like my pathetic excuse for a heart is being ripped apart. I feel so helpless, so unsure, so... so... I can't even think of a word to describe how I feel. Why do you make me feel like this Heero?! Damn it!

* * *

~Normal POV~

Duo had come down stairs a few minutes ago and seemed a bit uneasy to Emy. She had watched his actions closely. Even if she hadn't seen him in a while, she still knew him. She wasn't going to say anything in front of the others. Maybe after they were done she'd ask him, or even wait until tomorrow.

The seating arrangement was Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Emy, Duo and Trowa. Emy felt a bit awkward sitting between Wufei and Duo since neither seemed to get on well, according to Quatre. Even thou she had only known Wufei for about a day she could tell that Wufei was almost the complete opposite to Duo, which didn't put her in a good spot since she was like a more calmed down version of Duo. Quatre looked up to see everyone was ready. He turned his head to Heero and nodded.

"We've decided on a separate plan for each base." Heero crossed his arms and said.

"Each one of us is going to take a base and destroy it on your own." Quatre started to explain. Quatre started to explain the plan of what everyone would be doing. Heero added a few things that Quatre would forget to say. The plan seemed dangerous but simple. It wasn't long before all the boys knew what they and the other's were doing. Emy liked listening to them discus many ways of battling and signalling to each other with this plan. But what she was not to happy was about Quatre's part in the plan.

"_Quatre on da furthest one from da port and closest ta dis area!"_ She thought._"If Ol' Nigh' finds out... Quatre is gonna git hurt!"_ Quatre was looking at Trowa having, as Duo said, one of their 'Silent conversations'. Emy looked at Quatre with sympathy. None of the Gundam Pilots seemed to notice it, except one. That one pilot had been watching her this whole time with out her even realising it. None of the others had realised it either.

* * *

Emy, Trowa and Quatre were all in the living room. Emy was sat in the middle of the couch with her legs up and tucked under her. Her hands rested on her knees as she watched the two pilots do random things. She was like a small child so curious about the world, so many questions, so many answers running through her head as she watched them. Trowa was sat in the recliner, legs crossed, arms folded. He was watching Quatre more than Emy. Quatre was stood up looking at a small book case. He was reading the names of them. Only two rows were filled with book. Most of them fantasy, some fairytale but mostly adventure ones.

"_King Arthur, Cleopatra, In to the woods, The Quest."_ Quatre read the books in his head. He smiled and turned around to Emy.

"Have you read all of these?" He asked curiously smiling at the small girl. Trowa looked from Quatre to Emy to see her reaction and answer. Emy's smile faded a little. She un-tucked her legs and slid them to the side.

"I don't read." She said. "Duo use ta read 'em ta me all da time when I was younger. My fave was King Arthur."

"Don't you like reading?" Asked Trowa looking back to the book case. Quatre looked at Trowa. Emy looked down at her lap and gave a saddened look.

"No..." She paused. "I jus' can't read." Quatre and Trowa's gaze sapped from each other to Emy. Quatre's smile was gone and replaced with a sympathetic look.

"Didn't you ever learn to read?" Asked Trowa leaning forward a little. Emy shock her head.

"Me 'nd Duo only went ta school for a year. I never took interest." She spoke so gently as if she didn't really want them to hear it. Quatre and Trowa turned to each other and nodded. Another silent conversation going. Quatre turned to the book case and looked for a book. Trowa stood up and started to walk over to Emy as Quatre took the book from the case he was looking for. Emy didn't notice what the two pilots were doing until she felt herself dip a bit into the coach.

"Huh?!" She looked up to see Trowa on her right and Quatre on her left. Quatre had a blue book resting on his lap. He then placed it on her lap. She looked at Quatre confused.

"You said it was you favourite book." Said Quatre smiling at the little girl. "Want me to read it?" Emy's confused face stayed there for a while trying to read Quatre, before turning into a smile and nodding her head.

"Thanks." She said and opened the book. Trowa's lips curved into a small smile as he watched the younger two. He was kind of happy being with the two. It was like an actual friendship rather than just comrades. Emy then leaned back on him trying to get comfortable against the tallest pilot. His smile grew a little, he lifted his arm and placed it around the back of her. Emy was contempt. She had too cool new friends trying to have some fun with her. She closed her eyes and listened to Quatre read to her.

"Once a pone a time..." Quatre started to read the story out to her and Trowa. Smiling as he did. He felt like an older brother for once, watching out for his sister. Emy would act like Duo's little sister and the comment she made to Quatre earlier made him feel like her brother as well.

* * *

"_Quatre ya jus' as cool as Duo. I'm glad ya came. I feel like I have another brother." She giggled._

* * *

Duo smiled as he watched two of his best friends and his 'sister' reading in the living room. He sighed. If only he was the one reading to her instead of Quatre. Maybe then he'd feel more like her brother. He turned back to only see Wufei in the room. Wufei seemed contempt with a book he had picked up earlier and was reading it. He shrugged to himself and headed for upstairs. Obviously that was the only place Heero could be. As Duo reached the top of the steps he saw Heero opening the door to his room.

Heero noticed Duo and sighed. Duo walked over to Heero. Duo looked up into Heero's eyes to try and read him one more time. Nothing. Just nothing. No feeling, no emotion. Emy had told Duo that she was afraid of Heero. Not because of his rough, cold hearted attitude, but his eyes. Emy said his eyes were so, so cold, so lonely, she couldn't bare to look into Heero's eyes. Heero moved to the side to let Duo into his temporary room. Duo gave Heero a nod before walking in. Heero then followed him in silently and shut the door behind him.

Duo stood in the middle of the room watching Heero shut the door and turn to him. Duo felt uneasy about the silence. Heero was just staring at him, as if trying to read him. Did he feel the same way as Duo did? So many times had Duo wondered what the Perfect Soldier had thought about him. Duo never thought highly of himself. _Who would want a street punk like me? Heero deserves better than me! _Duo was a street kid, who had fallen for the one person he could never be with.

Heero paused for a second after closing the door and turned to Duo. He stared at Duo trying to read what he felt. There was silence in the room. Heero walked over to duo and stared more intensely then ever... The tension in the room grew. Duo gulped, he had no idea what to expect from Heero.

Heero searched Duo's eyes for some glimpse of explanation to the feelings, but to no avail. The violate eyes showed no answer to Heero's feelings, but many questions to join the one Heero already had. The feelings were not something that Heero was feeling. Duo was feeling them as well.

The feelings puzzled both Gundam Pilots. They could explain many situations with perfect accuracy but not this situation. Each life threatening situation; each never ending predicament seemed simple compared to this one moment in time where seconds seem like minutes, and minutes seem like hours.

"Duo..."

"It's alright. Trowa and Quatre are with Emy and Wufei is reading." Duo smiled at Heero calmly, as to reassure him that no one would come in on their conversation. Heero nodded and crossed his arms over his chest gaining his cold attitude. Duo then took a seat on Heero's bed, and looked up at the Wing Zero pilot(1).

"So..." Duo said casually. "What now?" Heero looked down at the Deathscythe Hell pilot, showing no emotion what so ever. Both tried to stop eye contact or who knows how long it would have been till they would speak again.

* * *

"She stowed away to a convent and no one could ever make her smile again." Quatre read. "The end." He closed the book and looked at the small girl cuddled up into the silent but deadly, Heavyarms pilots. Trowa had wrapped an arm around Emy. Her face was berried into his upper arm, eyes closed and a smile on her face. Her hands resting on her lap. She breathed so quietly it was hard to tell if she was still alive. Quatre smiled at how innocent and small she look against his tall silent comrade.

Trowa had listened to the story Quatre had read and had seen why Emy had liked it so much. It took him away from this world. Made him forget for a little while; who he was and where he was. An almost dream world where we could be someone else from a silent, emotionless soldier. Maybe a life with out war. With the person he wished to spend the rest of his life with.

Trowa's attention was brought to the little girl sleeping against him. She stirred a little. Her eyes fluttered open to show her deep chocolate brown eyes. After her eyes were fully open did she let Trowa go. She looked at both of them and gave a bashful smile.

"Soz. Guess I'm more tired than a thought." She smiled softly at both boys. She turned to Trowa and bowed her head. "Soz for sleepin' on ya." She then turned to Quatre. "Thanks Quat. I owe ya both." She giggled. Quatre smile widened at the young girl. She stood up and stretched. She bowed to them.

"I think I betta turn in." She smiled playfully at the two pilots before walking out of the room.

"Night Emy." Said Quatre kindly. She turned to him and smiled.

"Nigh' Quat." She whispered before walking out the room.

Emy shut the door behind her and sighed. She looked up to see Wufei sitting at the table with a book open out in front of him, and arms crossed. He wasn't looking at the book. He was staring at her as if trying to read her. He frowned as her eyes met his.

"I know what your going to do." Wufei spoke. Emy was a bit shocked. It was the first time Wufei had spoken to her directly since he had been here. Emy folded her arms over her chest and smiled sweetly.

"I don't know wha' ya on abou'." She spoke calmly. Wufei rose from his seat and walked over to her. He stood in front of her. He was only and inch taller than her but it made no difference in advantage when it came to intimidating her. She stared into his dark eyes now getting the chance to read him.

"_Ya deem me not worthy ta fight along side ya?"_ She thought. He was full of honour and pride. Emy did not hold these traits in high perspective. She smirked at him. She was about to walk away from him but obviously he had anticipated her move. He slammed his hand against the wall stopping Emy from moving away from him.

"Why are you messing with the other Gundam Pilots?" He demanded to know.

"_Ya migh' be fun after all."_ She thought and her smirked grew. When she would not answer, he frowned at her. He didn't have the patience for girls like her.

"Just stay out of our mission." He bluntly said, staring her down. "Your nothing more than a distraction." Her smirk grew. She leaned in close to him and smiled as sweet as she could.

"Ya find me a distraction... 'Nd wha' if I am?" She asked in a teasing tone. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed her body up against his. Wufei was taken back by the females actions. He had not anticipated this. She smiled sickly sweetly at him. She leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"Are ya gonna tell?" She leaned back and started to play with his shirt, twisting it around her fingers. Wufei started to panic. He hadn't been this close to a girl in a very long time. She smirked as she saw the sweat run down his temple. She pushed her body against him, seeing his sweat more. She let go of his shirt and looked into his eyes.

Wufei stared into her eyes and could see the teasing attitude that she had. She was trying to make him nervous, to forget about what she was going to do. Had she forgotten that he could read her actions? He may not be able to tell what she is like but he could tell what she was thinking. She traced a hand up Wufei's chest and up to his face, then Wufei clamped his hand around her wrist. He gripped on as tight as possible. Emy could feel the pain stinging in her right wrist. She tried to hold back a cry. She bit her tongue to stop a noise from coming out of her. Wufei glared at her.

"Stay away from them." He threatened. He pushed her away before walking back over to the book and ignored her. Emy was shocked at the way he just started to ignore her. Her confused look only showed her misunderstanding of Wufei. She was going to try and get his attention again but had seen no point. She sighed and shrugged to herself, before walking upstairs.

A she continued she heard a noise from Heero's room. Being only human she had to check it out. She pressed her ear up against the door and listened.

"_Do you have feelings for me?"_ Came a voice. There was a short silence.

"_I think I do!"_

Emy smiled and leaned back from and started to walk to her own room. Her hunch had been right. She opened the door to her room and turned to look at Wufei's room. She smiled before walking in and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Wufei sat down and listened how Emy left the room silently. Wufei started to read the book once again but his mind kept wondering to something that happened over a year ago. The pain, suffering and sacrifice that was made. He had seen this happen to people in war. They got close to that person and when it came time to part they could not do it. Having someone like her around crowded their mind and endangered their mission even more. However she was clever when it came to getting information.

"Alright. Good night Trowa." Quatre's voice rang through Wufei's ears. Wufei looked up to see Quatre walking out of the door. Quatre stopped and smiled at Wufei. Wufei had never understood how Quatre had become a Gundam Pilot. He was too kind hearted.

"Night Wufei." Said Quatre before walking out of the room and too the stairs. Once the sound of footsteps was gone a door closed softly causing Wufei turn to see Trowa in the room. Wufei and Trowa glanced at each other for a moment. Wufei then turned back to the book. Trowa walked over to the table and sat opposite Wufei. Trowa folded his arms and watched how Wufei seemed different at that moment. The silence lasted a few minutes. Both enjoyed the silent company of the other.

"What do you think of Emy?" Asked Trowa suddenly. Wufei frowned at Trowa's question. The silent pilot was quite vocal today. Wufei did not look up from the page.

"She is different." Stated Wufei. "I'll give her that." Trowa was trying to get through to Wufei. Neither of them talked much around each other, but Trowa needed to know what Wufei was thinking.

"_I never kill a women or a weak heart." _Wufei's voice ran through Trowa's head. Trowa gave a silent sigh.

"She seems to wear a mask of smiles." Trowa stated his opinion of Emy. Wufei looked up at Trowa in almost confusion. Trowa's lips curved into a small smile.

"Your one to talk!"

"You seem confused at my statement." Trowa paused. "Do you not see her in suck away? Or are you yet to read her?" Trowa touched a nerve. Wufei had yet to properly try and read the young girl. Wufei and Emy had not had chances to discus matters or learn to understand each other since they had yet to spend time with each other. Wufei looked back down at the book in front of him. Trowa could tell by the look on Wufei's face that he did not understand the girl a single bit. Trowa stood up and walked out of the room silently leaving Wufei to his reading once more.

"_Damn it!"_

_

* * *

_

_(1)Heero does have the Wing Zero if I hadn't mentioned before._

_Okay I wasn't trying to make Wufei look angry. This is something I need to put in for later chapters. I am sorry to any Wufei fans out there. I didn't mean to make him seem, kinda like a bully to Emy. It's just the way I'm make a relationship with Wufei and Emy is different from the other relationships she has with the other pilots._

_Okay please comment because I really need to know what you think. Or how you think this could be better._


End file.
